


Long day?

by Inkpot



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I forgot to write a summary I'm cry, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, coming home after a long day of doing unspecified work, technically written platonic but read it as you will I just wanted cute, this is too pure since when can I write things without angst I'm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 09:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkpot/pseuds/Inkpot
Summary: Gadget and Infinite come home and flop. (How fortunate they're both fluffy enough to make good pillows.)





	Long day?

**Author's Note:**

> This is it. This is my writing now. Sleepy bois cuddling with nothing else. No plot, no pain, nothing.
> 
> Actually I'm working on a longer, more complex story, but these snips keep happening and I can't not share. You're welcome.

Finn entered the house, took the few necessary steps to reach the futon, and flopped facefirst into the cushions. He didn’t even care that this meant flopping halfway across Gadget as well. He was tired, he was home, and he had Gadget with him. Issues of comfort could come later.

For his part, the wolf barely grunted at Infinite’s sudden arrival, electing to squirm around just a little so he didn’t have a chin jabbing him quite so badly and threading a hand through his partner’s hair but otherwise staying as he’d been. Apparently the day had been rough on him as well. On the plus side, it was over now so they could do whatever the heck they wanted. And what Finn wanted at the moment was to take a nap.

“We’ll wake up sore,” Gadget mumbled, apparently sensing Finn’s train of thought. At the same time, he didn’t actually try to move.

Well if he wasn’t going to push then Finn sure wasn’t. “Don’t care,” he mumbled into Gadget’s chest. Well, more like his armpit, but honestly this was hardly the worst position they’d been in. And moving required energy.

Gadget made a soft sound, between a laugh and a hum. His hand carded through Finn’s hair and scratched gently behind his ears. Finn shivered and pressed into the contact as best he could while barely moving. He found the energy to twist just a little, twining his tail with Gadget’s.

They lay there quietly for a bit, until Finn was on the verge of dozing off. He blinked a few times and managed to look up at Gadget. “Good day?”

Gadget hummed again, looking thoughtful before nodding, then giving Finn a querying look back.

“Fine,” he responded, answering his own question. A too-long beat passed before he added, “Long.”

“Same,” Gadget said. “But it’s done.”

“Yeah,” Finn said, letting his eyes slip closed again. “Yeah, it is.”

They fell asleep like that. And they did wake up sore, but honestly that was fine with both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr [here](https://lessinkmoregraphite.tumblr.com/).


End file.
